There's No Place Like Home
by CupcakeGal
Summary: Reunions, hugs and misconceptions…Emma's first night back in Storybrooke. An exploration and expansion of the family reunion scene in NYC Serenade.
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Place Like Home**

_Summary: Reunions, hugs and misconceptions…Emma's first night back in Storybrooke. An exploration and expansion of the family reunion scene in NYC Serenade._

_A/N: So who else is impatient for Sunday? I wanted to get into Emma's head a bit and expand on that last Storybrooke scene so voila! My offering to the post NYC Serenade story collection. This will be in two parts, with the second coming tomorrow and will feature Hook in part two…but this part is all Emma and her parents._

_ As for the title…if you don't know where that's from, I'd be very surprised… ;)_

_As always, feedback is very much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a sore typing finger and an Itunes copy of NYC Serenade which may have been playing on repeat since Sunday…_

* * *

She'd walked up these steps a hundred times but never had they felt so unending as they did now. Part of her wanted to race up them…the other wanted to slow down, to dawdle. She didn't know what she would find at the top, didn't know what had befallen the residents of Storybrooke when they'd been once more forced into this world by magic. Would her parents be up there, happy and welcoming that their daughter again remembered them? Or would she be forced to look into polite but distant eyes, curious but unknowing of the woman standing before them?

The steps finished far too soon and she found herself on the dimly lit landing. Not allowing herself to hesitate she crossed the few feet to the door and rapidly knocked on the slightly peeling green painted surface. The few seconds it took for the door to open each passed as if they were an eternity but pass they did and before she could blink, she found herself facing her father in the doorway.

"Hi," she breathed out, the word escaping without thought. He looked exactly as she remembered, piercing blue eyes staring at her in shock. He made no move to speak or approach her except for a subtle step backwards. Emma tried desperately to see if she could discern recognition in his gaze but his face was blank. Dread pooling in her stomach she hurried to explain before the possibility of having the door shut in her face arose.

"Don't close the door…I…I…My name is…"

"Emma."

With that single exhalation, the dread dissipated. He knew her…he knew who she was.

"David?"

She'd barely uttered his name in question before he was moving, she was moving and she was wrapped up in his strong embrace. When his hand automatically came up to cradle her head as he had always done, from the first hug in the moments after the curse had been broken, she let the relief flow through her. He was her father, he knew her as his daughter.

"You remember," he murmured against her hair before she stepped back again.

"You remember," she echoed, her lips twisted into a slight smile of relief.

"Of course..wh…what are you doing here? Where a…"

"Well, Hook found me, he brought me here…he said you were cursed," Emma explained, strangely pleased that David didn't let go of her arm as he led her into the apartment.

"Yeah," he breathed out in acknowledgment, "We're back or we never left or…well, we don't know. We're trapped again."

"But you know who you are?" Emma questioned, even as she internally berated herself for asking a question she already had the answer to.

"This curse, we don't know who did it or why. All we know is that our last year…it's been wiped away."

"Wiped away?"

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you…it feels like yesterday."

Emma could easily hear the emotion in David's voice and a small part of her was soothed with the instant knowledge that he'd missed her…no matter how short the separation seemed to be in his memories. But something else tugged at her mind and her brow furrowed.

"But if you can't remember, how do you know it's been a…"

"Emma?"

Her sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice from above and her eyes flicked upwards to see her mother rapidly making her way down the stairs…her visibly pregnant mother. Emma couldn't help the shocked flickering of her eyebrows, nor avert her gaze. This was…she was…

"Year?"

Emma didn't have time to process this information before Mary Margaret was wrapping her arms around her with loving force, pressing as close as she was able to. For a moment, Emma let everything else go and simply revelled in the joy of being hugged by her mother, an involuntary smile crossing her lips at the sensation.

Mary Margaret pulled back but took Emma's hands into her own, squeezing them gently. She seemed to open her mouth to speak but instead just stared at her with love, disbelief and fair amount of happiness spread across her features.

David brought his hand up to Mary Margaret's shoulder and rubbed it gently as he glanced down at the rather obvious bump in her dress.

"As you can see…a lot's happened."

"Yeah…we just don't know what," Mary Margaret explained, "The whole year is gone."

"Who the hell would have done this?" Emma breathed out, looking between both of her parents.

"We don't know," David replied, "Of the only three people we know to be powerful enough to cast a curse like this, two are dead and Regina…"

"Swore this wasn't her…and we have no reason not to believe her," Mary Margaret finished, "This time she's as trapped as we are."

Emma nodded, mind racing back to the night before. She was never one to believe in mere coincidence and knew that Wal…that creature must've had something to do with this. As to what though, she had no idea.

"Is Henry with you?"

Her mother asked the question but both of them looked curious and hopeful.

"Yeah, but he doesn't…Hook had a potion to restore memories but he only had enough for me," she explained, "He's asleep in the car…he thinks we're here for a case."

David looked especially crestfallen at her answer and Emma was reminded that this was Henry's family too…they'd missed him as much as they'd missed her.

"Hook…he's the one who brought you here? How…" Mary Margaret questioned, "He wasn't cursed with the rest of us?"

"Apparently not but I think he might explain it better than I can."

David nodded and she saw the resolve harden in his eyes, "Then let's ask him."

"I left him down at the car with Henry," Emma explained, "I'll go get them and…"

"I'm coming with you," David's tone of voice brooked no argument, "You'll need help with your bags anyway."

Emma hesitated, wondering whether having her father sprung on Hook without warning was a good idea. But Mary Margaret took the hesitation to mean something different and an uncertain expression crossed her face.

"You are going to stay with us, right? Your bed's untouched and we can tell Henry we're old friends or something for now and…"

"We're staying here," she interrupted, reaching across to squeeze her mother's hand comfortingly, "This is…this is home after all."

It was surprising how easy the word slipped out. In the scheme of things, she'd lived here less than most other places she'd resided in but standing here, surrounded by memories of family, she could think of no other word to describe it.

Mary Margaret's face lit up with relief.

"Besides," Emma continued, "You have some explaining to do."

Surprisingly, she seemed to be taking this in stride. She thought it was partially because so much had changed in the last two days and everything hadn't quite sunk in yet but even still…she couldn't muster up any other emotion than happiness on her parent's behalf, concern as to how it happened and a small sliver at excitement that she'd been reunited with a family that was bigger than she thought.

And in case her mother didn't realize to what she was referring, she gestured down to the bump in her dress. Mary Margaret let out a little laugh.

"I would if I could…but I don't know much more than I woke up pregnant. We checked with Doctor Whale and all he could tell us is that we're both healthy and that I'm about six months along. Other than that…"

She trailed off and Emma could see the uncertainty and slight hint of fear in her words. She could see her parents shared her concern and she made a vow then and there that she would figure out what was happening…she was the savior after all.

"Now you'd better go get Henry before David rushes off without you."

The man in question just shook his head and pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips before he placed a gentle hand on the small of Emma's back and guided her through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I don't think I've had as many followers for one story after only one chapter! I would have loved some more feedback though, even something short to say you're enjoying the ride so far…I promise I don't bite ;)_

_So the good news is, this is going to have three parts not two…and the last one will be up tomorrow (and hopefully not rendered null and void by any sneak peeks we may get in the meantime)._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a severe desire to visit Canada one day…_

* * *

"You're both worried."

They had walked down the stairs in silence before Emma had spoken, her words echoing in the empty lobby of the building.

David didn't need to ask what Emma meant and simply ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, we both wanted this but not knowing the circumstances…"

"Do you think it might not…"

"No!"

His denial was immediate and vehement.

"No," David repeated softer, "I know this is our child, of that I have no doubt...but someone used powerful magic to make sure our memories are lost and well…"

He trailed off for a moment before reaching across the space between them to wrap his arm around her shoulder just as he had done minutes before to Mary Margaret.

"Well, the last time we had a child and magic got involved we missed twenty eight years of her life…I don't think…I don't know if either of us is strong enough to handle it if something happened again."

Of all the things Emma had expected to be at the root of her parents' fears, that was one she had not considered. The consequences to her life from the events surrounding her birth sometimes made it easy to forget that her parents had also suffered. To that end she came to halt and turned determined eyes upon her father.

"It won't. It won't happen again…I won't…we won't let it. Love is strength and this family has enough to overcome anything."

To that, David tilted his head slightly to the side as a slow smile grew on his lips.

"Since when did Emma Swan get so optimistic?" he teased, though she could see the gratefulness in his eyes.

"Since she got stuck with the two most optimistic people on the planet as her parents," she shot back as they started to walk again, "Something from you two had to rub off on me and it sure wasn't the ability to form lasting relationships."

She hadn't meant to, but a hint of bitterness had crept into her tone by the end of her sentence and she knew David had picked up on it. Luckily, before he could question her they turned a corner and her bright yellow bug came into view, Hook leaning casually against the passenger door.

"Henry still asleep?"

She had to suppress a smirk when it became obvious they'd startled the pirate, his head jerking to the side to watch them approach.

"Aye, I think that lad could sleep through the fiercest storm the way he's sleeping," he replied, straightening to his full height as David stepped towards him.

"Dave."

"Hook."

Emma just rolled her eyes as the two stared each other down.

"And I'm Emma. Could we please save this for after we get Henry back to the apartment?"

She turned to open the car door but out of the corner of her eye watched as David's brow furrowed before he held his hand out in a gesture of friendship.

"Thank you," he said softly, "For bringing Emma home."

She was expecting him to answer with a snarky comment but to her surprise Hook merely nodded, clasping the offered hand and shaking it firmly.

"My pleasure mate."

Of course, he wouldn't have been Hook if that last sentence hadn't been coated with innuendo and said with a leer.

David just shook his head, muttering something about pirates before turning his attention to where Emma was now gently shaking Henry awake.

"Henry…Hey, wake up kid, we're here."

A mumble and a groan later, Henry's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom? We're there?"

"Yeah…come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

She pulled back so Henry could climb out of the car, his arms raised above his head as he stretched out the kinks caused by sleeping slumped against the door. After he blinked the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, he took in his surroundings and Emma waited until his eyes fell curiously upon David.

"This is David," she started, debating for a split second as to what to say before deciding on Mary Margaret's suggestion, "He's an old friend and we'll be staying with him while I work on the…case."

"Hi Henry."

She could see David taking in the changes in his grandson while Henry looked over him with an assessing gaze. She knew Henry had grown up a lot in the past year moving from child to pre-teenager and she could see a flicker of sadness in her father's eyes as he realized the differences. The two of them had always had a special relationship forged in those first few weeks that she and Mary Margaret had been trapped in the Enchanted Forest.

"Mom?"

The question was quiet and she looked down to see Henry eyeing David somewhat warily.

"Is old friend code for one of those boyfriends you never let me meet because…"

"God no!"

Emma's cheeks had turned a light crimson and she could see David blinking in shock, a slightly sick looking expression crossing his features. Hook, true to form, merely looked amused at the tableau before him.

"No," Emma repeated, "I should have said we'll be staying with David and his _wife _Mary Margaret. You've actually…you've met them before when you were younger but you probably don't remember."

Henry took that in for a second then just shrugged, "Okay…nice to meet you David."

With that rather embarrassing conversation averted, they collected their bags (there had been a slight power struggle between her father and Hook as to who was going to carry them…her father won) and walked over to the apartment.

They didn't even have to open the door themselves when they reached it. Mary Margaret was standing in the doorway, hands smoothing worryingly over her dress as she watched them come up the stairs.

Henry, who had reached the door first gave her a small grin.

"You must be Mary Margaret."

The same flicker of sadness which Emma had seen in David's eyes appeared in her mother's before she covered it with a bright smile.

"And you must be Henry…welcome to Storybrooke."

She stepped back to let them file past her and Emma couldn't repress a smirk at the comical slight double-take Hook took when he noticed her mother's condition. To his credit though, he didn't stare and while Henry was distracted looking over the apartment, he took Mary Margaret's hand in his and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"Congratulations Milady."

Mary Margaret looked faintly amused but tilted her head in acknowledgement all the same.

"Thank you Hook."

"Hey, hands off my wife."

David wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder in a slightly possessive gesture but there had been no real heat to his words.

"Of course…I think I'll leave that task to your obviously capable hands," Hook smirked, holding up his hand and hook in a gesture of surrender.

Meanwhile Henry had finished looking the place over and Emma had to admit, she was a little disappointed when no flicker of recognition shone in his eyes.

"So where am I going…" he stopped momentarily to yawn, the brief bout of energy he'd had upon waking up depleting quickly after the long car ride, "…to sleep?"

Mary Margaret walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before pointing upwards.

"There's two beds in the loft for you and your mom and from the sounds of it, I think you could use one right now."

"Yeah," he agreed, making no protest as he picked up his bag to head up the stairs.

"Need me to tuck you in?" Emma inquired lightly.

"Mom, you haven't tucked me in since I was 11."

He rolled his eyes with a small grin and took off up the stairs, missing the slight falter in Emma's smile as she remembered the only time she had truly tucked him in was a few times after he turned 11, all of them in this very apartment.

While they could hear him settling down, Mary Margaret and David moved to make some hot cocoa (or in Hook's case, provide a glass for some whiskey), all of them unwilling to start discussing what they knew they needed to while Henry may still overhear them.

When any noises from upstairs stopped, the idle banal chatter they'd engaged in ground to halt and David placed his mug down with purpose.

"So Hook…what do you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here we are, the final part! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this little tale…Hopefully you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it! _

_I'll be going through and replying to everyone who reviewed tomorrow…and as a special treat, anyone who reviewed while logged in will receive a little snippet of what I imagined the car ride to Storybrooke was like for Emma, Hook and Henry ;)_

_Finally, the last exchange in this part is adapted from an episode of Star Trek Voyager…what can I say, I was a Trekkie long before OUAT was even a twinkle in Adam and Eddie's eye…_

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a clock counting down to the next episode…_

* * *

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You received an anonymous message that we were cursed and needed Emma and you what? Believed it without question?"

One of David's hands was lightly tapping on the tabletop in emphasis and Emma could see that his other was entwined with Mary Margaret's and resting on top of her bump.

"Aye, that is exactly what happened mate," Hook replied, draped across his chair with casual ease, "But not without question…I travelled to see you in the Enchanted Forest and since you were no longer there, that seemed to be proof enough."

"So we were back there?" Mary Margaret asked, exchanging a glance with David that Emma couldn't quite read.

Hook nodded, "When I left your little band of travelers, you were heading to the Queen's castle with the intent to make it your home."

"Even Regina?"

"Aye, you seemed to have settled some of your differences and decided to work together."

A small smile of bittersweet happiness crossed Mary Margaret's lips at the knowledge that her relationship with Regina may have been somewhat repaired.

"And how exactly did you make it across to this world if you weren't brought here by the curse?" David asked with suspicion.

It was something Emma had wanted to know as well but Hook had brushed her off…

"That is a tale for another time…sufficed to say, it was not an easy path."

…exactly like that.

She eyed him but just like when she asked him the first time, there was no telling emotion on his face to help her decipher why he was so reluctant to share that little piece of info.

"And you don't know who did this to us either?"

"Apologies milady, but alas I do not," he replied to Mary Margaret's question with sincere regret colouring his words.

"So basically, we know nothing," Emma sighed, hand fisting to rap against the hardwood table in frustration.

"I wouldn't say that," Hook drawled and Emma suddenly had a sinking feeling as to what his next words would be, "We do know that whoever did this probably sent that…creature to make sure you never remembered."

"What creature?"

Her parents had spoken at the same time, identical looks of concern plastered across their faces as they straightened in their respective chairs. Damn it, she hadn't wanted to talk about this…at least not now when she hadn't really come to terms with it yet herself. But she knew neither of her parents would drop the topic so she steeled herself to confess. Unable to look them in the eye, she cast a glare Hook's way before focusing her eyes on a spot just behind David's head.

"I…I was dating a man named Walsh I'd met a couple of months ago. After my memories came back, I was going to try and explain that I had to return home for a while but as it turned out, I didn't need to. He turned into this thing…kinda like a monkey, ape thing with wings and attacked me….I pushed him off the edge of my building and he disappeared when he hit the ground."

She'd tried to keep her voice steady and unaffected but the expression on her parents' faces when she finally gathered the courage to look at them made it clear she hadn't succeeded.

"Oh Emma," Mary Margaret gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, we weren't that close."

She tried to shrug it off and shot Hook a warning look not to mention that her relationship had been a bit more serious than she had portrayed.

"It's not just that," Mary Margaret said quietly, "We let you go, we encouraged you to leave with Henry because we thought you'd be happy and safe…safe from all the magic and wickedness this existence brings with it. We didn't know…"

"It's okay, really…It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"It doesn't matter," David said firmly, "We'll make sure whoever did this answers for it."

She could see the anger he felt on her behalf and a brief flash of warmth filled her heart. He looked just like a father whose daughter had been hurt by the boy she liked…which wasn't far off the mark she supposed. It was another reminder of everything she had regained with her memories and was making the life she lost not seem as enticing as it had been.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized Mary Margaret had moved until she found herself wrapped in another loving hug.

"I know you're more hurt than you let on…we can talk later, whenever you want."

She should've known her mother would have been able to see through her blasé brush off…in fact, she realized a part of her had been expecting it. It was a nice feeling, to know she had someone more than her son to discuss things with. One similarity between the life she had actually led and the fake one she'd remembered? Neither of them had included any close friends.

The words had been whispered in her ear quietly, so she merely gave Mary Margaret an extra squeeze in acknowledgement before her mother pulled back and returned to her seat.

She could see Hook had been watching the entire exchange with a keen eye. She saw a flash of something she could only describe as longing or perhaps envy in his eyes before it was covered by his usual swaggering bravado.

"Right, if that's all cleared up I'm going to take my leave. I doubt we're going to solve this little mystery in the space of a night and I need to secure lodgings."

He started to rise from his seat, undeterred even as Mary Margaret protested.

"You don't have to leave. You're welcome to stay here. I'm sure I can find enough bedding to make up the couch for you."

She shot a prompting look at David who sighed but backed up his wife's offer.

"Thank you, but I think I would prefer a room to my own…I presume Granny's establishment is still in business?"

After confirming that it was, everyone rose from the table as Hook made for the door. Emma had to stifle a smirk though, as Mary Margaret stopped him halfway and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us."

Even though David had expressed the same sentiment, his hadn't caused the faintest blush to infuse Hook's cheeks as he accepted Mary Margaret's gesture of gratitude.

"I'll walk you out," Emma offered, opening the door and rolling her eyes as Hook recovered and winked at her as he walked past.

Neither of them spoke until they emerged into the chilled night air. She didn't know what to say. Her emotions were still in a jumble and she wasn't sure how to convey what she needed to. Watching as her breath curled out and up into the dim glow of the streetlight, she spoke quietly.

"My life in New York…it may not have been real but it did feel like home. If you hadn't come after me, I never would've known I had another life…this life."

A pause and then…

"Are you sorry I showed up love?"

It took less time than she thought for her mind to decide on an answer. Despite the uncertainty she now faced, the knowledge that her son was once again no longer just hers, the strain she felt living up to her title of savior…this, her parents, this town…it was home.

"Not for a second."


End file.
